


Let 'Em Say We're Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slurs, Smoking, but its all fine, michaels a dick to luke, neon!luke, rocker!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 80's au no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let 'Em Say We're Crazy

Luke sat in his first block class, listening to the school's headmaster drone on and on about homecoming and how to change your schedules, all the basic beginning of school things that were mandatory to be said. He smiled to himself; it was his junior year and he felt great. He had gotten new legwarmers and leggings a few days ago, along with new roller-skates and cyan lipstick. His stonewashed denim jacket had new patches on it, his hair had streaks of pinks and blues (his mother was very against it and therefore very unaware of the bright colors in his blonde hair), and his nails were a pretty neon green to match the legwarmers he was wearing. As class went on, he got loads of enrollment papers and forms to turn in. Luke sighed internally as another one got passed back to him, filling them out as they arrived. It was going to be a good year, he thought. 

Michael showed up about ten minutes late, which was good for him. He had woken up late and his car needed gas and, since he was at the station, why not buy a pack of Marlboros and a coke? He climbed back into his black convertible, slid in the mix-tape he had of Duran Duran and Poison, and skidded out onto the road. He hoped the wind wouldn't mess his hair up too bad, he had teased it just a little so he would look just a bit more like Bret Michaels. As he arrived at the school, he parked and stomped his cigarette into the concrete. Walking in, he adjusted his leather jacket and rolled his eyes immediately at the sight of the principal.

"Mr. Clifford! Glad to see you finally decided to show up."

"Oscar! How's it goin'? How's the Betty at home?" Michael replied snarkily.

"Excuse me? My wife is not what you hooligans call a 'betty'! She is a lovely woman!"

"Oh, I'm sure! It would take a bimbette to wanna spend the rest of her life with someone like you!"

"Michael!" he replies in shock "Looking for detention already?"

"'Course not! Just doin' exactly what you've told us to do:" Michael continues in a mocking tone "'treat me like one of your own friends!'" 

"Well, perhaps you should treat your friends with a little more respect, Mr. Clifford."

"Please, call me Michael!"

"Get to class."

"See ya Oscar!" Michael says as he retreats.

He shows up to his first block class 30 minutes in, earning a roll of eyes from the teacher and the students in his class. He had a reputation of being a bad kid in school, one that everyone warned you about. He took his seat in the back of class, next to a very pretty girl.

"Hey-"  
"Oh, don't even try, Michael." she replies as she doodles on the forms given out to the students to give to their parents. 

He shrugged and mumbled a small "your loss" under his breath, earning him a kick to the shin by said girl. He just smirked, looking down and fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. 

Lunch rolled around after a few hours and Michael could not be happier. He shoves his books in his locker and basically sprints out the door so he can get to his car. He drives to a little diner close by the school that everyone went to during lunch, ordering through the drive through and waiting for the pretty girls to come skating out with his food. Most of them had just graduated from his school, he remembers the girl who brings him his food today.

"Nancy? Hey! How's it going? How's waitress life?"

"Michael! Hey! Honestly, it sucks, but hey. Pays for gas and food, plus I get half off the shakes when I work, so there's that. How's school treatin' you?"

"Ah, y'know, still shit. Got into it a little this morning with Oscar." he says, chewing on a fry and scooting over on the hood of his car so Nancy can sit.  
She takes a seat, steals a fry, and continues, "Yeah? What over?"

"I was 10 minutes late, he called me out, called his wife a betty and a bimbette. Nothin' too bad. Also, pretty sure you can't charge me for these fries seeing that you've eaten more than 5."

"You called Patty a bimbette? Michael!" she replies, laughing. 

"Damn right I did."

"Anyways, you have my number, let's talk sometime. I get off work at 4, come pick me up today and let's go to the ally. Sound good?"

"Course, Nance. See you then, don't get yourself fired."

"No promises, but I'll try. Have a good day Mikey!"

"You too, Nance. Bye!" he replies, driving away.

Michael smiles as he drives back, he missed Nancy. She was his partner in crime; if one got suspended the other was always suspended too. She and him had a fling for a little while, nothing too serious; a few dates at diners after smoking in an ally and fucking in the backseat. Michael wouldn't trade it for the world though, his time with Nancy was the best; it was carefree and sweet. 

He arrived at school once more, walking down the hall and hitting on pretty girls. They all had the same reaction; they either smiled and blushed as they looked down or they rolled their eyes and popped their bubblegum in Michael's face before flipping him off. Michael groaned as he realized his next block was gym, he hated gym. He walked to the track outside where the gym classes took place, sitting on the bleachers and lighting a cigarette. A few other misfits came up and joined him, all lighting cigarettes or blunts. 

As the coach showed up they all scrambled to throw their cigs over the fence. Michael huffed; all he wanted to do was enjoy a cigarette and sleep in the sunlight. The coach barked out instructions and told them to run the track. Michael and two others stay seated. 

"Hello boys, why aren't you running?"

"Oh, did nobody tell you? I have this rare condition that makes me unable to run or play sports."

"Yeah? Is that so? What is it?"

"I'm not too sure, it has a really scientific name with a ton of letters and I can't pronounce it. I'm sure my Biology teacher would know! You can ask her!"  
Michael smiled at him, poor kid is new to this.

"And you, Mr. Clifford?"

"Aw, you know why I'm not running."

"What, no snarky comeback?"  
"I was gonna say that I couldn't move because of how well your woman treated me last night, but I've already gotten deep shit with Oscar and honestly, I'm just tired. Sorry coach, maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, Clifford. You know the drill."  
"Yeah, yeah. But see, I got plans after school coach."

"And what would those be?"

"Meeting up with Nancy after her shift is done."

"Nancy! Good God, you two still talk?"

"Course we do. She's my main gal."  
"Mhmm. Well. Just come back and clap erasers. I'll let you go before 4."

"Thanks, coach. See you then."

Michael didn't really hate the coach, he was actually Michael's favorite. He just had bit of a mouth that tended to get him in trouble.

~

Luke smiled as he talked with his friends by his locker. Fourth block was about to start and he was so happy. Today had gone swimmingly; no classes with Michael, all his classes had friends of his in them, and none of the teachers were too bad. He waved goodbye to his friends and made his way to his health class. He took his seat in the back of the room happily, putting his rainbow binder and pens down. Most of the class stumbled in after him, few of his friends lighting up and scurrying back to sit with him. 

Michael walked in his health room last, as per usual. He took a seat by the boy in the neon leg warmers, smirking at how much fun he's gonna have with this one.

Luke gasped as Michael took his seat beside him. He played it off though, turning to his friends. 

Luckily, no words were exchanged between the two. The scurried out of the class as the bell rang.

Months pass and Michael notices Luke outside the health room. 

"Hey, how's it goin' Lukey?"

"Back up Michael, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Aw, what's that?"

"I said," Luke continued, stepping forward and closer to Michael, "back off."

"Damn, fag's got balls. Who'd've thought?"

"Go away, go pick on some girl you wanna fuck."  
"Ooh, he's got a mouth too."

Luke rolled his eyes and walked off. 

Later that day, Michael was talking to a girl, obviously trying to get with her. Luke wasn't sure how he did it; everything he said was always extremely insulting.

"C'mon baby, lemme take you out. We could have a nice time at the diner, my treat, we could share a shake..how's it sound doll?"

Luke walks up to her, holding her arm gently.

"Don't listen to him, all he wants is a new gal to do. He'll have forgotten your name by the time he's jizzed all over you, if he even knew it to begin. You don't need him, he's just a metalhead stoner kid, nothing more than lowlife scum."

"Hey, Hemmings! Get back here! We've got shit to talk about." Michael says, chasing after him.

"Let him go, Mike." his friend said.

"Fuckin' hoser. Kids parents are probably yuppies, what a fuckin' surprise."

Michael has a bit of a crisis on his way home, he thinks about Luke the whole way home. It wasn't even how he'd kick his ass, no, it was how he liked Luke's attitude. He liked the snarky bitch Luke could be, but he liked the sugar sweet angel he was too. He liked the fact that Luke had probably never smoked in his life, let alone had a drop of alcohol. He liked Luke's innocence. 

Luke was laying in his bed, conflicted by his thoughts of Michael. He really, really liked Michael. He liked how he smelled of cigarettes and cologne, he liked how his eyeliner looked when he wore it. He even liked how much of a dick he was, which, what the hell? Michael skipped class daily, smoked in gym, insulted teachers and kids, why was that so appealing? 

The next day, Luke met Michael at his car. He apologized and Michael smiled, accepting it. Luke was confused as to why he was being nice, but he let it slide. He walked in the school and fixed his lipstick. 

As the end of the day approached, Michael came to Luke and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Michael, what-"

"Listen up, I don't know what you did but you've got me really bad, Hemmings. Couldn't stop thinking of you last night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Same is said for you."

"Huh?"

"Couldn't stop thinking of you either."

"Pretty sure it wasn't in the same ways, but I'll accept the sentiment."

"What- oh. I mean-" Luke says, blushing.

"Oh, holy shit, fuck. Really?"

"Maybe."

"I didn't know you even did that kind of stuff, fuck."

"What, jack off? What do you expect? I'm 17, you expect me not to get off?"

"I mean, you're always so innocent and pretty and shit, I just wouldn't expect it of you."

"I'd expect it of you."  
"Yeah, well. What can I say? Feels good."

"Agreed."

"So, how's about you come home with me today, hmm? Don't even have to fuck if you don't want to."

Luke smiles, walking closer and whispering in Michael's ear.

"But what if I want to?"

Michael shivers, gripping Luke's hips tight.

"Then you're mine, babyboy."

"D-deal."

"Good boy, get to class now."

Luke sat jittering in his health class, jumping when Michael passed him a note.

It read: "calm down babe, itll come soon enough".

Luke's reply: "cant really do that michael, thought about it all last night and now its finally coming true"

Michael rolled his eyes at the reply, jumping when the bell rang. He darted out of the room to his car, waiting for Luke.

When Luke arrived, he was pressed immediately to the car by Michael. Michael kissed his neck and Luke barely stuttered out a "wait, public" before climbing in his car. 

On the way to Michael's house, Michael was smoking a cigarette as one of Luke's mixtapes played. Luke sang along to the song energetically, giggling when Michael laughed at him. 

"So, Wham?"

"Mmhmm. What do you like?"

"Eh, I'm more a Def Leppard and Poison kind of guy myself."  
"Yeah? Did you see them when they came to town?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm broke as fuck man, ha."

"Your parents wouldn't get them?"

"Hell no, they think they're like, Satanic or some shit. Plus, they don't exactly like me, Luke."

"They have to like you, Mikey."

"I promise you, they don't. It's whatever though."

"Well. I like you and I'd take you to concerts."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Only if you help me pick out new leg warmers though."

"You got it. We're here, by the way."

Luke smiled and walked into Michael's house after him, following him into his room. Michael threw his bag down and put on a CD, Luke smiling at the song.

"You listen to The Police?"

Michael shrugs, smiling. 

"I mean, they're pretty good. I like them. I figured I'd start off with lighter stuff so I don't scare you off."

"You won't scare me off, Michael."

"Yeah I will, I scare everyone off." Michael replies, looking down.

Luke steps closer, tilting his face up and whispering, "I'm not everyone."

Michael's eyes flutter closed as he smiles. "Yeah, guess not."

"Neither are you, you're not like all the other guys like you. All of them are assholes, this proves to me that you're so much more than them and than what you give yourself credit for."

"How so?"

"You're nice. And you have this big, pissy exterior but in reality, you just want someone who loves you for you, not for your drugs or music or appearance or dick size."

Michael gasps a little and turns his face into Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Fuck, how'd you break me?"

"You let me." Luke replies, holding Michael's hips. 

"But-how?"

"I dunno, Mikey. Feelings, I guess."

"Fuck feelings, I hate 'em."

"Why?"

"They hurt."

"The best things in life hurt, Michael."

Michael nods, letting out a small chuckle and kissing Luke's neck gently.

"Guess so. How'd you get so smart?"

"Well, for starters, I actually show up to class."

"Shut the fuck up" Michael says with a laugh.

"Why don't you make me?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mr. Cheesy Stereotype."

Luke smiles and leans in, brushing his lips softly with Michael's. Michael's hands tangle into Luke's hair, pulling softly.

"Are we-are we gonna fuck?" Luke asks.

"If you wanna."

Luke nods pulling Michael to the bed, pulling him on top of him. Michael reconnects their lips, holding Luke's hands down by his head. Luke bucks his hips up gently as Michael bites his lip. Michael groans, grinding down hard against Luke. 

"You done this before?"

"Yeah, been a while though."

"Fuck Luke, really?"

"Yeah"

"With a guy or?"

"You honestly think I'd fuck a girl?"

"I mean!"

"Yes, dipshit. With a guy."

"Fuck, so you like it when pretty boys split you open? Like it when their cock fills you up?"

"Ngh, yeah. Please, Michael."

"C'mon, help me get your pretty leggings off babyboy."

"Yeah, okay." Luke replies, lifting his hips and moaning when Michael gropes his ass. 

"Such a pretty one for me, aren't you? My pretty boy?"  
"Yeah, your pretty boy, all yours."

Michael groans, ridding them both of their shirts and leaving a trail of marks down Luke's chest.

Later, as they lay cuddled together after their shower, Michael is getting peppered in kisses by Luke. They're still both naked, giggling as they share kisses and gentle ass slaps. 

"Hey, Mikey, what are- can we like, hold hands and stuff in school?"

"Um, eventually yeah. Not quite yet, okay? I want the homophobia to die down some before we do, don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah, okay. I'm down."

Months pass as their relationship progresses. Luke goes home with Michael every day, swapping between each others mixtapes on the ride home. Luke usually grabs a coke from Michael's fridge and flops onto his lap on the couch to watch something on MTV before going back to Michael's room and doing something else. They rub off on each other; Luke walks around in Michael's leather jackets and Michael walks around with a scrunchie on his wrist that Luke gave him. They're truly happy, despite what everyone says about them. The rocker and the neon boy, voted best couple in the yearbook at the end of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from nothings gonna stop us now by starship


End file.
